Compañeros de cuarto
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Tiene tiempo que John no ha estado con Gabriel y Justin resulta beneficiario.


John entró en el cuarto que compartía con Justin. En el cuarto de baño se oía la regadera abierta. John venía de la fiesta, se encontraba cansado y ligeramente borracho. Tan pronto entró comenzó a quitarse la playera, los tenis y calcetines, aflojó su cinturón y se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejando su maravilloso cuerpo cubierto sólo por unos boxers azules. Así se dejó caer, boca arriba, sobre su cama; mientras que en el baño el agua se detuvo.

John bajó su mano a su entrepierna para comenzar a tocarse. Se sentía súper caliente, hacía ya tiempo que no había podido estar con Gabriel y hoy no había tenido suerte con ninguna chica. La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Justin, haciendo que John se retirará disimuladamente de su entrepierna. Solo una toalla cubría su pelvis, su cuerpo aún húmedo hacía que su torneado cuerpo se viera increíble, era eso o la mezcla de deseo y alcohol hacían que John lo viera así. No, John no era gay, ciertamente consideraba que Justin era un chico atractivo y le gustaba mirar su cuerpo, pero nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como hasta ahora. Bien sabía que Justin recorría con la mirada su cuerpo siempre que podía. Con ropa o sin ropa, nada detenía la mirada lujuriosa de Justin, pese a su esforzó por ser discreto. Y John que disfrutaba ser deseado, le regalaba algunos semidesnudos a Justin. Esta vez no fue la excepción, John notó como disimuladamente los ojos de Justin se perdieron en su cuerpo y es muy probable que lo haya descubierto con la mano en su entrepierna.

-No te escuché llegar- dijo Justin evitando mirar a John.

-Acabo de llegar.

-Ya- contestó cortante.

Justin tomó de su cajón unos bóxers y se dispuso a ir al baño para ponérselos.

-Espera- Dijo John.- Póntelos aquí, estamos en confianza, ¿no?

Justin se sorprendió ante la propuesta pero la idea de quedar desnudo ante él la verdad es que lo ponía caliente. Sonrojado obedeció, pero se dio la vuelta para ocultar la creciente erección que le había provocado ver el cuerpo de John. Se quito la toalla y se inclinó para colocarse los bóxers.

-Lindo culo- escucho Justin tras de él.

Al darse la vuelta John tenía masajeando su miembro libremente, dejando a Justin sorprendido y babeando ante aquel pedazo de carne.

-Sabes, tiene mucho que no veo a Gabriel ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?- Preguntó John señalado con su mirada a su miembro.

Justin deseoso rápidamente se dirigió a aquel trozo de carne y comenzó a recorrer la longitud con su boca. Mientras John puso sus manos cómodamente tras su cabeza.

"Andrew" pensó Justin, "lo amo, esto es una tradición". Pero había fantaseado tanto con éste momento que dejó de lado su conciencia en favor del placer. "Si no se entera nunca pasó".

"No cabe duda, sólo un hombre conoce como funciona el cuerpo de otro hombre" pensó John. Justin sabía la presión correcta al usar sus húmedos labios. Lo hacía con una dedicación que pronto hizo que John comenzará gemir, mientras su poderoso pecho se expandía y contraía.

-Basta, basta- dijo John entre gemidos después de un rato. - No quiero terminar sin probar antes tu culo.

Justin sonrió, se detuvo y comenzó el asenso por el cuerpo de John, besando por su liso vientre, provocó coquillas en su ombligo, siguiendo hasta su musculoso pecho dirigiéndose al pezón izquierdo, dándole una atención especial. Justin sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer pues había fantaseado con ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Justin continuó al cuello de John haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. Finalmente se puso completamente sobre John, mirando fijamente aquellas tupidas cejas que protegían unos cautivadores ojos verdes enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, Justin se deleitó con esa firme mandíbula que hacía sobresalir esos sexis labios. Nunca había podido mirar tan fija, y tan cerca ese rostro, a medio camino entre el dulce rostro de un niño y los fuertes rasgos de un hombre fuerte. Sin poderse detener por más tiempo se abalanzó a probar los labios de John, lo beso con tanta intensidad que creyó que sus labios se derretirían al calor de los inamovibles labios de John. John no respondió el beso provocando decepción en Justin, "¿se habrá arrepentido?" se cuestionó Justin. Pensó en detenerse y retirarse, tal vez podría perder la amistad de John pero continuó, si perdería la amistad de John mínimo disfrutaría hasta el último momento. La perseverancia de Justin surtió efecto pues, después de lo que sintió una eternidad, John respondió el beso y en poco tiempo su lengua se introdujo en Justin, mientras sus manos hicieron lo mismo adentrándose en los bóxers de Justin buscando su trasero. John se deleito con aquellos músculos firmes estrujándolos con sus enormes manos.

John no pudo resistirse más y con sus manos desgarró los bóxers de Justin, quien separo su boca de John para gemir ante aquella muestra de hombría. John sabía la respuesta ante aquel acto pues lo mismo había hecho con algunas tangas de Gabriel. John arrojó aquel trozo de tela lejos y de improviso giró, aprisionando a Justin contra el colchón y quedando en medio de sus piernas. John se separó para poderse quitar la ropa interior. Regresando a la posición, John comenzó a moler su miembro contra el de Justin, ambos miembros estaban chorreantes y al rojo vivo, la sensación le resultó a John un poco extraña pero le comenzó a gustar. Justin por su parte se sintió derretir y se agarró tan fuete como pudo de los fuertes brazos de John.

John no aguantó más y estiró su mano para sacar un preservativo del cajón de su cómoda, rápidamente lo abrió y se lo colocó. Mientras Justin se acodó para facilitar la entrada de John, abrazando con sus piernas las caderas de éste. John se acomodó y lentamente se fue introduciendo en la cálida cavidad de Justin, haciendo que éste comprimiera cada uno de sus tornados músculos, viéndose increíblemente sexy. La sensación le resulto extraña, no era lo mismo introducirse en una mujer que en un hombre, con una mujer era todo más suave y fácil pero con un hombre era todo más rudo, era diferente pero le gustaba. Con dificultad alcanzó la máxima profundidad, tan pronto llego ahí comenzó el vaivén. Primero empezó lento para posteriormente acelerar el ritmo alcanzando una envestida muy intensa. Justin sintió que se partía en dos, el miembro de John era mucho más grande que el de Andrew. El sudor de ambos se funcionaba en uno solo, de la misma forma en la que los rechinidos de la cama y los bramidos de John se unían a los gemidos de Justin. Justin volvió a besar a John intentando confirmar que todo esto no era un sueño, John apenas respondió concentrado en mantener el ritmo de las embestidas. Justin comenzó a acariciar la inmensa espalda de John y bajó lentamente las manos hasta llegar a los firmes glúteos de John, para ayudarle a mantener la fuerza de las embestidas.

Después de un largo rato y muchas embestidas, John sintió que el momento de la explosión estaba cerca, salió de Justin dispuesto a cumplir una de sus fantasías. Se quitó el preservativo, erguido frente al jadeante Justin, comenzó a estimular su miembro, dándole una increíble vista mientras Justin quien se encargó del suyo. Muy pronto John se vino arrojando sus fluidos en el cincelado abdomen de Justin. John cansado se arrojó sobre la cama a un lado de Justin, bañado en sudor, sus enormes pectorales se movían intentando regresar a la normalidad. En su entrepierna su miembro firme aun expulsaba líquido. Justin notó esto y se puso a trabajar en aquella longitud para dejándola limpia, impidiendo que nada se desperdiciara. Terminado esto regresó a estimularse a sí mismo. John se sintió incomodo quedándose a un lado únicamente de espectador, así que estiró su mano hasta el miembro de Justin sustituyendo su mano por la suya. John nunca se imaginó tocando un miembro que no fuera el suyo y menos hacerlo de esta manera. Al poco rato Justin se vino, haciendo que sus fluidos se mezclaran con las de John en su abdomen.

John calló dormido después de dale un beso a Justin. Justin por su parte se quedo pensando mirando el techo, ¿acaso se repetiría la experiencia o sería la única vez? No interesaba, lo importante es que había sucedido. Así que se acurrucó en el pecho de John y se cobijo con uno de sus fuertes brazos antes de unirse en el sueño con John.


End file.
